The recent proliferation of personal wireless devices has resulted in a corresponding influx of so-called “WiFi Hotspots”—Internet access for wireless devices from public and/or common locations, most notable from beverage and snack vendors, hotels, mass transit, and other retail and/or service vendors that offer such access as an incentive to frequent the vendor. Further, Internet browser capability is becoming increasingly common in smaller and more portable device, such as laptops, smartphones, and tablet devices that permit the user to invoke a browser and access Internet resources from the plethora of WiFi hotspots available. Such capability is enabled by the IETF 802.11a/b/g/n wireless LAN standard, which standardizes the consumer and home wireless networking capabilities (e.g. WiFi) among the various devices and allows for Internet connectivity at remote locations using consumer level devices.